


The stars can't compare to the galaxies in your eyes

by Mazen



Series: Magnets pulling from different poles [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Massage, Masturbation, Pining, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: Entrapta thought it was a clever ruse to call it an experiment. He didn't need to know how much she wanted to share true intimacy with him when he was just following his biological instinct. However, the experience made her only long for it more.A sequel toYour scent is a danger I can't resist
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Magnets pulling from different poles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916524
Comments: 109
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Jennyfair, for making pears a sexy fruit.

It was with a hollow feeling in her chest that she awoke, her eyes immediately landing on the shredded pillows of her couch. She should probably have them mended or replaced, but she wasn't sure she could bear it. It reminded her of the intimate moments she'd shared with Hordak in this very room the night before, even if the aftermath felt less than joyous.

She’d hoped to find him sleeping in her room after she returned, allowing her to avoid the awkwardness that definitely would’ve followed if she had stayed. He’d looked ready to drop, exhausted after the strenuous activity. She would have followed his distinctive scent of metal mixed with something organic and spicy, and lied down beside him, pretending that it could be that way every night.

Entrapta was not good at reading people, least of all an alien who’d been taught that all emotions were unacceptable and therefore naturally strode to try to hide them. But she’d come to understand some of the obvious signs that Hordak was distressed: he would blush, become very silent and his ears would practically lie flat against his head. These had all been present when Kadroh had speculated that Hordak was beginning to see Entrapta as his mate.

It had made her avoid discussing the topic at first; she knew such things were to be kept private and she didn’t want to embarrass Hordak further. However, hope had risen inside her that maybe there was a chance he had romantic feelings for her. He’d even taken care of her later that day when her cramps were at their worst.

The budding hope was dashed when Hordak never addressed the subject further. On top of that, Perfuma’s research suggested that his species’ way of choosing a mate could be made purely out of proximity which happened with several animal species that shared other common traits with the clones. Hordak didn’t spend any time near others than her, keeping a overly polite distance to everyone he interacted with. It was undoubtedly why she had become his mate and his continued silence in the matter only confirmed this.

It was his biology that had led him to her room the day before, so sexually aroused that she couldn’t help but become affected as well. The way he’d pinned her to the door should’ve made her feel trapped, yet all she’d felt was her intense longing for more of him. She wanted more.

That’s why she’d invited him to come to her room and watch her masturbate. His biological urges needed to be sated and while she wished that they could be completely intimate, she knew it would break her heart when he went back to normal and distant again. Calling it an experiment had been the perfect way for her to disguise her true intentions of wanting it to happen.

His stunned silence throughout the whole scene, the animalistic way he suckled her fingers afterwards and the absolute embarrassment on his face immediately after had only established that Hordak’s rational mind hadn’t been in charge, only his biology. He was ashamed of what they had done. And so she’d tried to continue the scientific approach, taking his semen and fleeing as if she was going to examine it; as if she wasn’t about to cry. When she’d found him gone, no trace of him after she returned to her room, it confirmed his wish to keep their relationship unchanged, probably without mentioning the occurrence at all.

Hopefully, they could at least continue to be lab partners; she’d told him that was how she would see them. He didn’t need to fear that she only was interested in a more elaborate relationship just because she had unintentionally been chosen as his mate.

The ball was at his court, as Bow used to say. If he wanted to pretend it never happened, she would do it. Having him in her life in any capacity was enough.

She usually didn’t stay in bed, but her body felt heavier than usual. Especially her right hand. Lifting it up to look at it, she somehow expected it to look different. She could still feel the way his tongue had licked and suckled her fingers, as though her fluids were pure ambrosia and he was starving for it.

The thought of feeling that mouth everywhere on her was exhilarating and she indulged to briefly imagine that he hadn’t been ashamed and instead had continued to lick all of her. He might have dived his head right into her sex, resuming at devouring her juices while she moaned above him, and when he’d drunk all from her recent orgasm, he would focus on her clit to bring out more, making her come again and again until she was so spent that she couldn’t do anything more than wrap her hair around his body and pull his face, glistening with her essence, to her own and kiss him passionately. They would cuddle, whispering words of adoration until they'd fall asleep in each other’s arms.

She shook her head in an attempt to dispel the vivid picture of lying in his arms that now filled her head. It was no use to imagine what likely wouldn’t happen. She’d done it in the beginning of her time on Beast Island, envisioning situations where Hordak would come to rescue her. Back then, she’d almost been convinced that he’d sent her there, but in brief moments she indulged in trusting the connection she'd had with him, instead of listening to the rational part of her brain. She allowed herself to believe he would come for her and played out the different scenes many times in her head until it became too painful. Because he never came.

She knew now that he had been lied to by Catra, that he didn’t send her there, but she still wondered why he hadn’t sent a rescue team when he learned the truth. Maybe he would have after killing Catra, but why hadn't she been a priority? Sometimes, she wondered if he even had thought her important enough to rescue.

Sitting up in her bed quickly, she shook her head several times now, trying to shake the hurt away. She often did it when alone with her own thoughts; _this_ was why she always had someone - something - to talk to because when she was alone, the doubt would creep in; it was better to keep busy.

It barely took a minute to dress with her hair doing most of the work and then she was out the door, leaving the room and its recent memories behind. Today was just another day where she would work with her lab partner as they always did and let her romantic feelings take the backseat.

The chance of that happening dropped from 83,1% to 3,4% when she entered the lab and met the sight of Hordak biting into a ripe pear.

It shouldn’t have been so… erotic to her. But it was. Hordak’s eyes closed in enjoyment, relishing the taste as the juices slushed in his mouth and letting out a little hum at the deliciousness of the fruit. A drop of liquid trickled down his jaw and a long finger reached up to catch it before it fell from his chin. Entrapta shuddered as he lifted his finger and sucked the juice off, reminding her too much of yesterday evening.

Her body rapidly grew heated, desire pooling in her lower abdomen where it manifested itself as a rhythmic throb. It was impossible to look away from the arousing sight and she cursed herself for twisting an otherwise innocent act of eating into a salacious obscenity.

Hordak had, with her help, been taking more care of himself and it showed. His ribs were less prominent, his skin on his hands no longer dry and cracking and he appeared to have more energy before needing a rest. But it wasn’t just physically he’d been improving. His tendency to lash out at others rarely showed anymore and his approach to other people had softened. He’d actually proved to work well with others and often helped her convey her thoughts and ideas, so other people understood her better.

These small changes that he made on his own, only with a tiny amount of guidance, were making her love him even more. She’d made sure to install the LUVD crystal in his new exoskeleton, keeping the secret of her love for him in plain sight. He could easily find out what the writing meant, but if he already knew, he hadn’t mentioned it. Maybe he was afraid it would ruin their partnership; she was too.

However, it seemed her sexual urges to him simply eating a pear were doing their part in changing the relationship she had with him. If she didn’t reel in her desires, he would notice how she lusted after him without the excuse of her own primitive biology controlling her, like it had with him; Etherian human biology didn’t work that way. And while she didn’t have a typical physical sign of her arousal, like an erect phallus, she knew her cheeks grew red and her voice breathy like it had yesterday. He could easily observe these tells in her and draw the right conclusion.

She watched helplessly frozen to the spot as Hordak’s fangs gently dug into the deepest flesh of the pear and she nearly whimpered when his tongue darted out to lick his lips, the sound alerting him of her presence. His eyes found her quickly. Without any pupils it could be hard to discern which part of her he was looking at, but she felt as though he was reading every telling sign of her desire.

He was an intelligent person and she knew he’d seen yesterday what a writhing mess she was when aroused. Surely, he knew what was going through her mind right now.

Her cowardice took charge of her body when he opened his mouth to speak. “Not feeling well today, gonna work in my room, bye!” she practically yelped before running towards the door; she was not thinking clearly enough to know what vent led out of there the fastest, so opting for the door was her safest bet. In her flustered state she might even end up in one of her traps.

To her relief Hordak didn’t follow and question her further. He probably already knew what an embarrassment she was.

This was just another friendship she was about to ruin.


	2. Chapter 2

Entrapta managed to get to her room without falling into any of her own traps; it would’ve been humiliating if she had since she’d already disabled 67% of them for the sake of the castle's new residents.

Emily had followed, probably relieved that they hadn’t taken any shortcuts through the vents where she struggled to keep up, and it was actually nice to have the company, so she wouldn’t fall into a funk because of her thoughts. Letting them out was always better. And Emily was not a child like Imp; she could talk about these things with the bot, even if said bot didn’t have any experience or knowledge about the topic. Neither did Entrapta really.

“What is wrong with me, Emily?” She flopped down on the couch, tracing the ripped fabric on the cushions from Hordak’s claws with her hair. “How do I avoid these feelings and still stay near him? It was easier before when I had no real proof that he even _had_ sexual urges, but now that I know he does and reacts to me, I can’t keep pretending that I don’t want more with him.”

Emily spun around the room - a habit she’d picked up from her creator - and beeped rapidly as she presented her argument. A lot of people thought that Entrapta was just pretending to understand her, but Emily was truly speaking through a shortened version of the Morse code. Very simple to understand.

Entrapta began to wriggle her fingers hidden in her gloves as she often did when she was upset while she thought about Emily’s argument. “No, there is no reason to believe he wants anything to do with me in that capacity,” she answered in a rare moment of defeat, her eyes falling to the teared pillows again where he’d sat only 12 hours ago and masturbated to her, but never touched her. “The mate thing is accidental, he cannot control it. He’s embarrassed about it - all of it. I practically offered myself on a platter last night and he took a taste, then left, deciding he didn’t want any more.”

The bot continued to insist that they just needed to talk to each other, but Entrapta was not really listening anymore. She'd found the flask of Hordak’s ejaculate and now dangled it in her hair in front of her eyes, wondering what to do with it. It had been an excuse to leave, to keep the illusion of an experiment. Truth was, she had nothing to use it for. All his DNA material was in the files from the Fright Zone. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel stupidly nostalgic looking at the sticky fluid.

She wondered if she was affected by being his chosen mate, too. It was clearly making her lose focus on her work; instead of working in her lab, she was lying on a mangled couch, reminiscing with a voluminous flask of semen. Even for her, that wasn’t normal behavior! Obviously, something had to be done.

Maybe she could find a way to separate the bond between selected mates; it should be possible to achieve. Then Hordak wouldn’t have to feel controlled by his biology or be afraid that he might be obligated to develop their relationship for her sake.

Chemistry and natural science weren’t really her fields of expertise, but she knew enough to do preliminary assessments. Hordak would be able to help with the rest. However, she didn’t want him to take any more drugs to suppress his nature like Prime had done with the clones. Even if it was with his consent, it didn’t seem right. It surely couldn’t be healthy either with all those chemicals.

It came to her as a true eureka moment: Perfuma! She was already studying the clones’ species and their natural habits. If anyone could find a way to naturally break the mating bond, it had to be her. Wasting no time, she grabbed her datapad and called the flowery princess up immediately.

"Hi Entrapta!" Perfuma greeted her as the image came through. "How good to hear from you. How are things in Dryl?"

Entrapta had learned enough about exchanging pleasantries to know that Perfuma wasn't truly interested in hearing how things were and that social norms dictated she should give a short, positive reply and ask about Perfuma's kingdom too before proceeding to the real subject of the conversation.

"Fine. I trust things are good in Plumeria too?" Before Perfuma could reply, Entrapta continued to address what she really wanted to talk about. "I'm looking into ways of severing the bond between mates in the clones' species, but I want to avoid using chemical components. You know almost everything there is to know about nature and have been studying their species, although your notes could be more organized, so I thought you might be able to help with a possible method of disabling, so to speak, the biological influence that makes someone mates." She continued with her initial hypotheses, her hair grabbing the datapad, while she twirled around the room in her chair to keep her body in motion. All the while Perfuma listened intently.

When Entrapta had finished explaining the goal and her theories, Scorpia had appeared next to Perfuma, to Entrapta's delight. Despite what had happened long ago at the Fright Zone where Scorpia had covered for Catra and helped send her to Beast Island, practically killing her, she knew that Scorpia was sorry and wanted to be friends. Entrapta wanted that too. Scorpia had always tried her best to include Entrapta and that meant a lot to her.

"Oh, hi, Scorpia! Are you doing good in Plumeria?" she said politely while waving excitedly. She was hoping that they could move straight back to the conversation subject. Scorpia and Perfuma looked at each other in some meaningful way that Entrapta couldn’t quite decipher.

Scorpia’s eyes quickly turned back to the screen. “Hi Entrapta, sorry to interrupt! I just wanted to, you know, say hi to my favorite scientist!”

“Of course, maybe you have some insight too. You’ve been working with the clones as well.” Scorpia was actually making quite a progress with them. Apparently, their species seemed to have a natural need for physical touch and a deep dependency on their flock. Prime had probably chosen their species because he could exploit this trait to make them depend on him.

Scorpia was helping them reconnect physically, now that their minds no longer were connected. Entrapta knew Scorpia rarely shied away from hugs or any kind of touch, so it seemed perfect. Scorpia had invited Hordak to join them in a few sessions, but he’d declined. He’d lived on Etheria without the hivemind for so long that he knew how to deal with it, according to himself. But it caused a strange ache inside Entrapta when she thought about him being all alone when his biology must’ve called out for connection.

“So, about your... experiment,” Perfuma thankfully chose to address the reason for their conversation, “who is the person struggling with their mating bond?” She seemed more hesitant than usual. Entrapta often felt they were very different from each other which was probably why Perfuma had difficulty working with her.

“Oh! It’s Hordak. Not that it matters, but this is why I thought I’d get started right away because I don’t want it to disturb our lab work any lon-”

“But didn’t Hordak bond with, you know, _you_?” Scorpia interjected. “Kadroh mentioned it. Ha hah. He’s still learning the whole personal business thing.” She gestured excessively with her claw, her tail flicking behind the two princesses. Entrapta furrowed her brows in confusion.

“Yes, but not on purpose. Which is why I think he would appreciate it if he isn’t… like bonded with me.” She started flexing her fingers in her gloves, looking down to make sure it wasn’t visible, although she knew it wasn’t. How many times in her life had she checked to make sure?

In the corner of her eye, she could see Scorpia and Perfuma look at each other in that indecipherable way again; it made her feel more self-conscious than she’d like. Why did everyone make her feel like this? But she knew why. They all expected things from her that she couldn’t do, like understand social cues or unspoken gestures. And no matter how much she tried to study it, the whole thing was too elusive and flimsy. There were no true facts and still they expected that she magically understood them.

Except Hordak. He never expected her to be something she wasn’t already…

Scorpia turned back to the screen and smiled at her sympathetically or maybe just with pity. “Entrapta, honey, has he told you this? Like in actual words?”

“We thought - seeing how close you’ve become - that you were already… mates. Or partners. Romantically.” Both princesses looked very uncomfortable; Entrapta could see that much. She felt uncomfortable too, making her throat constrict. With a tendril of hair, she covered her face with her welding mask which instantly made her feel better. No one could see how she struggled.

“We’re lab partners, that’s all. He doesn’t have to tell me, I can see how ill at ease he is about it. He doesn’t want his biology to control him. It isn’t like he did it on purpose. He doesn’t want it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do you want it?”

Scorpia and Perfuma spoke simultaneously which caused Entrapta to jump, not in surprise, but in confusion of who to answer first. “Yes!” she blurted out, flustered. “Can you please just look into this, Perfuma? I will talk to you later. Bye!”

“Wait, Entrapta, you really need to talk to H-” She cut off the call before Perfuma could finish. She didn’t have time to talk about feelings now when she was already wasting time by hiding out in her room. The princesses didn’t understand her and Hordak anyway; what would they know about what they wanted?

Her stomach rumbled and she was reminded how she hadn’t eaten since lunch yesterday. She’d been too caught up in anticipation of the evening yesterday and this morning she’d run out of the lab before grabbing some of the food the kitchen brought up for them.

Leaving her room would be risky. She might run into Hordak and had to answer why she’d left so abruptly this morning. Usually, she told him everything, although she wasn’t sure he always listened. Maybe she could pretend to have told him already? No, he of all people wouldn't fall for that one. 

Next to her, her datapad began to ring, showing a photo of Perfuma. Entrapta ignored it, not wanting to talk anymore.

She didn’t want to face Hordak either. Her fingers still tickled where he’d licked them yesterday. She didn’t like to have other people touch her hands, but she’d definitely enjoyed feeling Hordak’s rough tongue on them. She'd spent half the night on imagining that tongue on other places of her body, licking and sucking while moaning as he had done with her fingers.

Beside her, the datapad started ringing again, effectively calling her back to reality. She had to focus. Food now, revel in the erotic fantasy later.

Deciding not to take the chance of running into Hordak in the halls, she would go through the air shafts. It was usually the quickest route around the castle, but the kitchen had been barricaded ever since her bots had been infected by the First One’s malware. She’d have to take the little service elevator that was used back when they mined for iron beneath the castle. It wasn’t a problem as such, but it always reminded her that she had to renovate it which was a tedious job when there were so many other, more interesting things to do.

She waved to Emily and told her where she was going, so the bot wouldn't worry, before she slid into an air shaft towards the kitchens, swiftly reaching the service elevator. It was just big enough to fit her if she pulled her legs up to her chest and lowered her head as far down as possible, but it was admittedly not as comfortable as it had been when she’d hidden in it as a young child.

Pressing the button to start descending, she barely had time to contemplate what goodies the kitchen might be hiding from her before she heard a less than great sound. It sounded a lot like a rope snapping and when it was followed by a brief but violent rattle of the cage she was traveling down in, she knew what was happening.

That’s when the second rope broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the drama! It will be worth it, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: small mention of suicidal ideation in regards to the moment Hordak thought Entrapta had died on Beast Island.

Entrapta was fairly used to accidents. Explosions were usually the most noticeable, but she’d had plenty of heat and chemical burns, electrocutions and a few minor dangerous inhalation incidents. Falling from great heights was a rare one, especially stuck in an elevator. She was actually pretty certain she hadn’t experienced that one before.

Luckily, her experience with accidents made her reflexes very good, so when the second rope snapped, her hair instinctively shot out of the hatch above her and managed to catch the nearest grip before the metal cage she was in had the chance to crash into the mines below the castle.

She sat for a moment, waiting, as the cage stabilized itself before she assessed the situation: she was stuck in this cramped confined space without her datapad or other means of communication. Her hair wasn’t long enough to reach the kitchen and the hatch above her head was too small for her to climb out of, so she had to find a floor level above her with an opening for the service elevator. Therefore, she began to hoist it upwards.

Her hair strained a bit to lift the heavy iron cage with her in it. She’d been born with prehensile hair and knew how to control it perfectly, except in certain social settings that made her uneasy. At times it moved on its own, but it was always on her side and the movements were usually effortless, no matter how heavy things were.

However, the task of hoisting the elevator upwards wasn’t effortless. It had always been easier to move her hair when the rest of her body was standing, giving it an unexplainable sort of balance, but sitting cramped inside the cage of the elevator didn’t give her that leverage. She had to work with what she had.

It took her some time to find a floor with an entrance to the service elevator. Had she only carried her datapad or at least a flashlight, she would’ve found it quicker. She had to remove her gloves and feel the walls of the elevator shaft to discern where there was an opening, slowly pulling herself and the cage upwards; it put a lot of strain on her hair. She could keep her grip all day, but hoisting the metal cage with her in it took too much energy.

She always carried a few screwdrivers, wrenches and sets of multi-tools in her coveralls, but it was difficult to reach them in the position she was sitting in. Her small size made her able to sit in the elevator, but not comfortably and certainly not with access to her pockets.

This made her next task of opening the door to the service elevator much more difficult. Apparently, whoever had designed the elevator hadn’t thought to allow entry to the floor from the elevator when it wasn’t taking its usual route; the ropes snapping had set it off its regular course. So she had to open the door manually somehow and without her tools unless she could manage to wriggle enough around to reach them. All of her hair was needed to hold her up, so using it for the door wasn’t an option either.

She really should’ve renovated this elevator long ago. It had been added by someone in her family generations ago, like many other things in the Crypto Castle, and she couldn’t have expected it to last forever.

What if Imp had taken it and it had failed? He may have wings, but his reflexes had never been fast and he would surely have fallen to his death in the mines if he had been in this situation. The thought made her horribly sad and she tried to dispel the thought, desperately flexing her fingers and tapping her feet the best she could. When it didn’t work, she began naming all the parts of Hordak’s old exoskeleton, something that often gave her peace. Making it for him had been the first intimate moment she’d shared with another person and she had treasured the memory on Beast Island, despite the belief she’d been discarded, which was why naming the mechanical parts had become a relaxation technique for her.

After she calmed down, she got to work on the door. At first she tried to open the door with her fingers, but quickly abandoned that idea. It was worth a shot, but she hadn’t expected it to work. Then she started to focus on getting to her tools in her pockets. This was a difficult task which not only took a lot of time, but also caused her already aching limbs to cramp and made her sweat through her clothes.

Finally, she managed to pull out a tool, although she could only reach a wide four-sided screwdriver. It wasn’t ideal, but to her relief she discovered the frame of the elevator door was screwed in. However, at closer inspection she could feel that the screws were flat hex drive keys and she wouldn’t be able to reach the hex driver in her back pocket. She’d have to ruin her screwdriver while painstakingly unscrewing the 12 screws of the frame without breaking their internal thread. It demanded that she was extremely careful and did it slowly; two of her least favorite work methods.

She had no idea how much time passed as she worked. The idea that someone might find her gone or Emily would alert them did cross her mind, but even if that was the case, they wouldn’t know where to look for her. She was the only one who knew the air shafts, secret tunnels and vents; even Imp had trouble finding his way around.

No, she had to get herself out. She’d always done things herself, ever since her parents died when she was young. She didn’t need anyone else to help her.

It sure was nice, though, having a lab partner. Someone to bounce ideas off with and have an intelligent conversation with. Even save her from explosions and bandage her burns. She’d never had that before him. And at times he looked at her like he appreciated her as much as she did him…

She jumped when a sound suddenly interrupted her musings.

“Entrapta!” a deep familiar voice echoed through the shaft, the voice seeming to call her name repeatedly, sending ripples down her spine. Was she hallucinating? She _was_ sweating an awful lot, making her feel dehydrated and a little faint, and she _had_ just been thinking about him. “Entrapta, are you there?” the voice called once more, echoing again with an unearthly melody, but this time she could detect that its source came from above her.

She looked up through the little hatch, past her hair holding the elevator in place, and saw two red globes of light far above her stare down at her in the dark. It was like seeing the stars for the first time again, except his eyes were much warmer and shockingly more cherished by her than the stars had been.

“Yes, I’m here,” she answered him weakly, her eyes still glued to his.

“Hold on, I’m coming down to your floor,” he shouted and disappeared from her sight. A sense of loss and desolation filled her in spite of his promise to return. Somehow, she felt more alone now than before he’d come. It was the same when she worked: now that she knew the comfort of having a lab partner, she felt lonely when working without him.

But only a few moments passed before she heard the sound of his boots on the other side of the elevator door, followed by a rapid tapping on the door. He sounded out of breath as he spoke. “Are you alright? Let me get you out of there!” She heard him press the elevator button several times; when it didn’t respond, he began to pound at it.

“It’s okay!” She tried to calm him. There was no need to break more of her castle. “I could survive on Beast Island, I’m sure I can figure out how to get out of a stuck elevator!” She giggled, amused that he thought she needed saving. She continued to work and didn't expect it when he began to speak again.

“I know…” his voice sounded pained and serious. She stopped fiddling with her tool for a moment to hear him properly, immediately curious at what he had to say. “I-… surviving for so long on Beast Island was against all odds and yet you did it. I… I should have…” He trailed off, not saying anymore. She couldn’t handle not knowing what more he meant to say.

“You should’ve what?” she asked, sounding more desperate than she would’ve liked. Maybe he didn’t notice.

He sighed loudly before slowly answering. “I should have trusted you… Trusted that you wouldn’t betray m- the Horde… And trusted you to be skilled enough to survive even Beast Island.” She heard a light thump on the door in front of her and she pictured him leaning his forehead against it. “I should have come for you.”

Entrapta had been holding her breath as he spoke and her next words were released with her breath. “Why didn’t you?” She finally dared to ask the question that had been on her mind for so long.

"No one ever came back from Beast Island. When I arrived at Etheria and was taken in by King Scorpio, he told me of the horrors there. I pictured you in the jungle - alone - dying because I failed you!” He took a shuddering breath that she practically felt in her own body. “I was, in fact, so certain of your demise that I destroyed my life’s work and attacked Catra in anger, not because I thought I could best her, but because I wanted her to kill me as I could not handle continuing my existence in the world without you in it."

“Oh,” was all she could say, rendered speechless by his words. She had not known she had meant that much to him. He’d never told her. The fact that he had wished to end his life scared her, but reminded herself that it had worked out in the end. They both had new scars and issues to work through, but they were together now and he _cared for her_. A smile grew on her face. Her heart was pounding in her chest, filled with adoration and love for him. She leaned her forehead against the elevator door, imagining him on the other side doing the same.

They were both silent for a few minutes, none of them knowing what to say. Their moment was interrupted by the creaking of the metal grip Entrapta’s hair was holding onto; it was bending slightly, the metal slowly giving way for gravity. She had plenty of time to finish, but Hordak was alarmed by the sound. She heard him huff on the other side of the door and the sound of something ripping into metal. “I refuse to have you sit in there any longer,” he growled, a strain in his voice, and suddenly the door gave away, easily pulled from the wall by Hordak's claws.

As she had been leaning against the door, she exited the elevator by nosediving out of it; the surprise caused her to release her grip with her hair in an instinctual attempt to catch herself and she just barely managed to pull the hair out of the shaft before the metal cage fell into the mine beneath.

Her hair didn't catch her though. Her tumbling body was immediately caught by strong arms wrapping around her and steadying her in their embrace. She looked up to see Hordak’s warm eyes take in the state of her with worry, followed by relief and something else she couldn’t quite discern; she could only feel the way her heart responded to it.

She felt surprisingly good, despite having been confined to such a small space for hours; she was safe and in his arms. She was almost giddy with joy and felt no inclination to move from his arms as she stared into his red orbs, large enough to swallow her whole. Every moment they’d had such intense eye contact was burned into her mind and in her dreams she would replay them, imagining what could have happened if they haven’t been interrupted every time.

If only she dared to take the chance now and trust the warmth she saw in those eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

She was in Hordak’s arms, so close to him that she could feel his chest rise with his breathing and the warmth emanating from his skin. He had dropped to his knees to catch her - something that surely wasn’t good for his knees - making them almost equal height. She blushed as she noticed that her arms had wrapped themselves instinctively around his neck.

“Entrapta,” he rasped, his large eyes staring into all of her at once. She was spellbound. It was like a calling, begging her closer to him. Her breathing felt heavy as her heart hammered in her chest, a magnetic pull making her body tremble slightly against him. 

He began to lean towards her and she felt herself do the same, her eyes dropping to his thin lips in anticipation. Would he kiss her? Suddenly she wanted nothing more, her lips screaming to feel his mouth against hers. He'd once told her that kisses were a universal sign of love; surely if he kissed her, he must love her. This wasn't the first time he'd seemed close to kissing her, but there had been interruptions every time. She really wanted her first kiss to be with him. 

As the distance closed between them, her eyes closed as a reflex, certain that he would kiss her. She sighed as one of his hands drifted up her arm and ghosted over her cheek.

That’s when she stumbled, interrupting a moment she’d yearned for in so long. The loss of his hand holding her upright had forced her to put weight on her legs which were numb after spending an unknown amount of time in the elevator, causing her to stagger. Had his other hand let go, she would’ve fallen flat on her butt right in front of him.

Not that it would’ve been the first time.

Usually, her hair would have responded and caught her, but a quick assessment of her hair roots - like wiggling your toes, but with your hair - made her aware of how exhausted each and every strand was. They’d done enough weightlifting for the day and would probably be flaccid for a while.

Hordak was somewhat shocked by the lack of functionality in her legs and almost automatically picked her up in his arms with an arm supporting her back while the other carried her legs. She should’ve felt useless - she couldn’t even remember being carried like this as a child - but the warmth that had been inside her when he got her out of the elevator returned swiftly and she took great pleasure in feeling his strength as he effortlessly carried her towards her room three floors up. The exoskeleton she’d made him provided lasting strength with no glitches. It had been so much easier to make now that he didn’t need it as armor.

But she still felt guilty about all the trouble she’d caused him, just because she wanted to avoid him. Ironic seeing how she now found herself in his arms. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, keeping her head down, leaning against his chest where his hearts beat. She felt his eyes on her. “I didn’t intend to cause a scene.”

He took a deep breath before answering. “I… We were worried. Emily came down to the lab, beeping frantically. No one knew where you were," his voice sounded strained and she wondered if she was too heavy, but she forgot the notion as he continued." You have been gone for seven hours.” 

Huh. She wouldn't have imagined it had been that long. Then again, unscrewing with the wrong tool did take a lot of time. And she spent a good while finding the elevator door in the first place. “How did you find me? Not even Imp knows about that elevator as far as I know.” 

She looked up at him, but he was no longer looking at her. He made a slight grimace and his eyes dropped. “I... sensed it.” 

“Fascinating!” Energy sparked inside her. “How?” Hordak cleared his throat and lifted his head higher, his eyes firmly on their path down the hallway, but she noticed a blush rising on his cheeks and his ears flattening completely. 

“I, ahem, tracked your scent.” This time it wasn’t energy that sparked within her, but an electric strike of desire that shot like a lighting into her loins. She jolted a little in his arms, although he seemed to be too embarrassed by his words to notice it. It appeared that their bond had several advantages. However, she could only think about how sweet and incredibly hot it was that he could smell her.

From the look on his face, though, he didn’t seem to agree. He was flustered and walked faster to her room, quickly opening her door and setting her down on the bed immediately, then stepping away from her. He purposely managed to avoid looking directly at her as well as the couch across from her bed; the cushions he’d clawed through were still there.

“I’ll leave you to rest,” he muttered. Yet, he lingered. Exhaustion and frustration at his suddenly distant behavior crept into her and she scooted up the bed to crawl under her blanket, but stopped when she noticed Hordak looking at her briefly and cringing at the sight.

“What now? What is wrong?” her voice was uncharacteristically harsh, but she was tired and hungry and her whole body ached. She just wanted to call the kitchen staff to bring some food, then go to bed and forget this stupid day.

“Your… clothes,” he gestured to her body and for the first time she looked down at herself. Her clothes were covered in dust, sweat and perhaps traces of oil; it was already staining her bed. Usually, she didn’t care about a few stains, but this was a little too much even for her.

She scooted off the bed, only to crumble as she tried to stand up. Her legs were no longer numb, but the muscles were too stiff to hold her up. She shook her hair in hope of bringing some life into it, but it hung lifeless down her back. Hordak eyed her with a worried expression and she let out a restrained laugh. “My hair’s just tired from holding the elevator up for hours. It needs rest.”

“I see,” his voice was nearly emotionless, but she detected the worry he held back. “And your legs?”

“Just wrecked from sitting in that cramp space. My whole body aches, but it will be fine. I’ve had worse.” She waved a hand in the air to dismiss his concern. It wasn’t the first time she’d been stuck somewhere and definitely not the last. A few stretches and a good night’s sleep would make her good as new. 

He walked over to her, more awkward than she’d ever seen him, and crouched in front of her. “Allow me to assist you then.” His tone was surprisingly gentle, yet commanding at the same time. She must’ve nodded in response because he reached out to wrap his arms around her like before and lifted her up from the floor. 

He carried her into the bathroom, looking around in indecisiveness for a moment before carefully lowering her to the floor inside the shower. Drawing the shower curtain, he said: “Remove your clothing, ah, and wash off. I will get you something to eat, so you can regain your strength.” She could see his silhouette turn away, then pause. “Please, wait for me to help you out.” With that he left, although he didn’t close the bathroom door all the way.

Too tired to contemplate his behavior, she strenuously removed her clothes and threw them outside the shower before reaching up from her place on the floor to turn the shower knob. Things were so cumbersome without her prehensile hair! How did other people do it? She felt physically disabled, not only because of her hair, but because all her limbs failed her.

She realized that this must be how Hordak had felt most of his life. The thought made her ashamed of complaining about her temporary situation. If she felt useless when she needed to be carried around, how must he have felt those times he'd fainted and needed her help to get up? 

But that was why it was so good to have a lab partner. They helped each other out in every way possible, even if it meant being vulnerable to one another - something none of them had been before. She had to allow Hordak to help her, no matter how much she felt like a damsel in distress, so he could see that it was alright to need another's assistance sometimes. 

Perhaps he already knew. The lord she had met in the Fright Zone a few years ago wouldn't have known how to help her like he had today. He was slowly learning and she was so lucky to see his development. Not as a scientific study, but as a person who loved him and wanted the very best for him. She just hoped he wouldn't leave when he realized that she wasn't good enough to teach him everything about being an Etherian; she still didn't understand social interactions and probably never would. 

She'd just finished washing herself the best she could, even her long lacklustre hair, when Hordak knocked on the bathroom door. "Come in," she yelled, turning off the shower. He hesitated momentarily as he entered before grabbing a towel along with her fluffy lavender bathrobe and neared the shower curtain. She watched his silhouette extend the towel enough that she could easily reach it, his face respectfully turned away.

"Dry off the best you can… Then I'll help with your robe." She smiled sadly to herself at the unease in his voice. Just the night before he'd seen her completely exposed to him as they masturbated together, yet now he could barely stand to be in the same room as her when she was naked. 

She did as he asked, then handed him the towel which he took from her hand, replacing it with her bathrobe. Her legs had already regained some of their strength and she managed to stand up against the wall to wrap the robe around her, tying it at her waist. “I’m decent,” she grumbled, still miffed about his reaction to the state of her undress. “I can walk on my own.” She pushed the shower curtain aside just in time to see him starting to object; she held up a hand. “It’ll be best if I use them and stretch the muscles.”

It was enough to quiet him, but he was right at her side as she walked, ready to catch her if she fell; his arm was a nice support the several times she stumbled on the short walk from the bathroom to her bed. 

To her surprise he’d not only brought a large selection of food and her favorite fizzy soda; he’d also changed the sheets on her bed, disposed of her dirty clothes and thrown a blanket over the couch, so the shredded cushions couldn’t be seen. He settled there after she’d reached the bed.

“Thank you, Hordak! For everything,” she grinned at him before digging into the food. There were tiny quiches, square Pommes Anna, springrolls, snack beans and even a few cupcakes. However, no matter how hungry she was, she couldn’t help but share the tale of how she got stuck in the elevator and her plans to renovate the elevator or perhaps built a whole new elevator system through the whole castle.

He appeared to hang on to her every word and joined in at times with suggestions or questions. If she’d had the ability to halt the stream of thoughts that flowed out of her mouth, she would have fallen into the depth of his attentive eyes as he listened intently. The small smile on his lips as she spoke made her feel a flutter in her stomach.

Her musings about the possible use for the huge mine underneath the castle were interrupted when she leaned over to place the empty food tray on her nightstand and let out a painful wail as the muscles in her shoulders and back spasmed.

Hordak was at her side in a second, hands hesitatingly hovering above her as he seemed to access her damage. She managed to take a deep breath and lean back to make the spasms subside. His concerned eyes locked with hers. “I’m fine,” she breathed, the pain now turning into a dull ache. “My muscles cramp when I change positions.” She smiled reassuringly, although it didn’t seem to have an effect.

He looked off to the side for a moment before returning his gaze to her. It was difficult to pinpoint the exact focus of his pupil-less eyes, but she didn’t get a sense of establishing eye contact with him like she usually did. “I-I could manually stimulate the soft tissues of your back if it would be helpful.” A blush rose on his cheeks and traveled all the way up to his drooping ears as he spoke.

“You mean give me a massage?” He looked away with an almost pained expression, but nodded in response. “I mean, it would be nice, but I don’t want you to do it if it makes you uncomfortable.” She flexed her exposed fingers, nervous to hear his response. A massage would definitely be good for her body and, to be honest, she really wanted to feel his strong hands on her, but not if he only offered to be polite. 

She looked around to see if her spare gloves were in sight, but without luck. Having her hands uncovered in front of others made her feel strangely vulnerable, especially when she feared rejection. Hordak had been thoughtful enough to retrieve her welding mask from the bathroom when he'd taken her laundry; it was placed on her nightstand. She rarely felt the need for it around him, but without her gloves… 

Just as she was about to reach for her mask, no doubt setting her muscles up for more pain, he finally replied. “I do want to make you feel better. I just didn’t want to overstep my boundaries.” His lips were pulled into a straight, tense line. His words brought back memories of the day before when he’d pinned her to the door to smell her. Right before she’d asked him to join her as she masturbated. Their boundaries were a lot different today.

“Oh. Well, I have some massage oil in the large cabinet in the bathroom.” He left for a moment and came back with the oil in his hand, holding it up for her to see. “Good. I, uhm, I’ll just lie down then.” She gestured to the bed, not moving until he gave a curt nod. 

Carefully, she managed to steer her body into lying on her stomach without too much pain, though she hissed a few times when a muscle contracted. Her bathrobe was thankfully long, so she didn’t expose herself to him; he had made it very clear in the bathroom that he wanted to avoid that. She pushed her hair free of her back, internally swearing at how difficult it was. If her hair hadn’t been prehensile, she would’ve been completely short haired.

Only when she was settled on her stomach did he move closer to the bed. At first he attempted to reach her from the side of the bed until he realized it wasn’t possible; he had to get onto the bed which he did hesitantly. Slowly and with great care he pushed away a few errant tendrils of hair, then reached for the massage oil. He held it for a few seconds before putting it back down on the nightstand and it took her several moments before she realized that he couldn’t use it while she was wearing her bathrobe. She supposed it would have to do without.

Finally, he lowered her hands to her shoulders and began to knead her gently, although the pressure quickly increased. Her thick, fluffy bathrobe made it harder for her to feel what he was doing and he appeared to notice the lack of grip as well. A huff escaped him in frustration before he pulled his hands away. “I- you need to remove the robe from your back.” 

The implication made the blood rise to her face which must’ve turned a bright red. She may have been naked in front of him yesterday, but today’s activity was much different. And this time she would have her back turned to him, not allowing her to see his facial expressions. At the same time she felt excitement burst inside her at the prospect of having his hands on her bare skin. Besides, this meant he could use the massage oil too. 

He backed slightly away as she rose to her knees with her back still to him and loosened the tie to allow her to slide the robe off her shoulders to droop at her waist. Goosebumps rose on her skin as the air of the room caressed her bare skin and her nipples hardened, although she didn’t know if the proximity of Hordak had something to do with that. 

When she’d lowered herself to the bed once more, her breasts and stomach against the clean sheets, he scooted closer to her again with the oil bottle ready in his hand. She expected him to pour it directly onto her skin, steeling herself for the cool liquid, but instead, she heard him pop the bottle open and pour the oil into his free hand before setting the bottle aside. The wet sound of him rubbing the liquid between his hands only increased the anticipation.

Warm, slick hands settled on the skin of her upper back and she had to withhold a moan of contentment as he began to knead the tender muscles. He spread the oil over the entirety of her back before starting with her neck, slowly working his way down her back. His hands used a firm pressure which manipulated her aching muscles perfectly.

She felt like she could dissolve into the mattress as he unhurried continued to massage her, apparently seeming to know where it hurt the most. He could probably feel the tension beneath her skin, she supposed, clever as he was. Sounds of enjoyment left her lips and every time she did he paused for a moment before doubling his efforts. Not that he needed to; it was already perfect.

To gain better stability as he came further down to her lower back, he moved a knee to rest on the mattress between her thighs. He didn’t seem to notice that it caused the fabric of her robe to ruck up far over her knees. 

Entrapta had never found typical Etherian beauty standards for men attractive; a pleasant, 'cute' face, sky blue eyes, bulky arms and a hairy chest did nothing for her. However, the moment she’d met Lord Hordak in the Fright Zone, she’d noticed his shapely, sinewy thighs for display in the high slits of his tabard and had become silently obsessed with his legs. 

She remembered last night where he’d pushed the covering fabric aside enough to allow her to see all of his right leg from his shin to the hollow where his thigh met his groin. He had similar marks of his illness there, but it only excited her more, the way the patterns beautifully traveled over his skin. It had nearly taken all the attention away from his very well shaped manhood, the whole scene so arousing to watch that she'd begun the climb towards orgasm at that moment, much faster than any other time.

Now the very leg she’d seen exposed was between her parted thighs, most of his thigh bare because of the deliciously high slit that he favored in his clothing. She became acutely aware of how close his thigh was to her sex - her naked sex - with only her robe providing a flimsy cover that could easily be pushed aside. How would his hard, strong thigh feel rubbing against the apex between her legs?

Arousal rose in her and she began to feel damp between her legs, her breathing growing heavy as the pleasure of the massage changed its course from enjoyable to erotic. The touch of his hands on her back felt more intense. Every slide of his warm hands on her skin and the rhythm of the pressure he added was tantalizing, sending shivers down her spine to her core.

As his thumbs skated upwards on each side of her spine with a firm pressure, her nipples rubbed against the sheets and a whimper inadvertently escaped her lips. He halted in his ministrations, his breath hitching, but she barely noticed with the desire rising inside her. 

In an attempt to get some friction for the increasing throbbing in her sex, she tried to squeeze her legs together, forgetting that he had planted his knee between them. Her thighs closed around his and he lost his balance. His fast reflexes stopped him from crushing her; his arms shot out and landed on each side of her shoulders to hold off the weight from his upper body. 

But the leg caught between her thighs was pushed forward, the skirt of her bathroom rucked up around her butt and then his hard, bare thigh pressed right against her sex. The effect was immediate; a spark of electricity shot through her, the pleasure so exquisite that she wouldn’t stop the low moan she let out.

He pulled his thigh back a little and the fog of desire from her mind lifted enough that she realized her mistake. She’d revealed how wanton she was when all he’d offered was an innocent massage. It hadn’t been her intention to take advantage of his generous offer, but she had done it all the same.

It could have been seconds or minutes that passed in silence as he hovered above her. She didn’t dare to move, lest she did something wrong again. His breathing was so hard that she could almost feel the rise and fall of his chest above her. She was thankful that he couldn’t see the red blaze of her blushing face as shame washed over her and that she didn’t have to meet his eyes.

His thigh no longer touched her sex directly, but was still lodged between her legs. She felt it as his gaze lowered, traveling over her body below him, surely taking in the view of her half naked bottom. It should’ve felt demeaning, but he had done no wrong. She was at fault.

The sound of a sniff, a swift intake of air, came from him. She remembered to her horror that he could smell her arousal. There was no escaping the embarrassing truth now; he knew. A low rumble, almost a growl, sounded from him and she prepared to face his disgust at her lust for him.

It was a shock to her system when he lowered his face to the exposed side of her neck and inhaled deeply. Desire rose in her once more, but before she could scold herself, his thigh moved, rubbing intentionally against her core. The throbbing there returned at full force as he experimentally began to grind his thigh right where she needed it.

Uncontainable sounds of pleasure and encouragement left her as he continued the activity, lean muscles thrusting gently but firmly against her. Her wetness rubbed off on his bare skin, but he didn’t seem to mind. He lowered his abdomen to her without faltering in his movements, allowing her to feel the hardness protruding from him flush against her lower back.

She’d never felt so aroused in her entire life. A low whine slipped out of her with her breath as he pushed his hard length against her. “Ah Entrapta,” he murmured above her, almost as out of breath as she, “you feel so good.” A large hand skated lightly down her side, grazing briefly over the visible part of her breast. He huffed before doing it once more.

She nearly cried out when he pulled away from her entirely. Had she dared to turn around, she would have hauled him back down, but she didn’t. It was a relief when a hand skated over the other side of her back, another rumble coming from him. “Can I continue to touch you?” He asked, sounding almost uncertain.

“Yes!” She begged, “please touch me,” lifting her hips slightly to show her eagerness. Something inside her was ashamed at how she acted like an animal - a female presenting to the male for mating - yet her desire had completely taken control of her body. She wanted this, she wanted him. It wasn’t just lust; it was love, it was the bond between them that beckoned her to him.

To her surprise it wasn’t his body that she felt when she’d given him consent to touch her. It was his hands as they slid down each side of her. When they reached her hips where most of the bathrobe had gathered, he took a gentle hold of it and slipped it down and off her legs, leaving her completely bare to his gaze. 

She didn’t have time to feel vulnerable or bashful. His hands draped over each of her ankles and slowly ran up her legs. As he reached her thighs, he began to knead the muscles gently as he continued the path. The nearer he got to her sex, the more it pulsated. She was so wet, so desperate for his touch.

To her dismay his hands didn’t reach the goal she’d set for them, but pursued more of her skin; her hips, her waist, her ribs and then her neck, only careful claws skimming the skin there. When his hands moved down her back again, he hummed, a deep sound almost similar to distant thunder, matching the strikes of lighting he created in her. When his touch reached her bottom, he lingered, kneading the voluptuous flesh repeatedly as if mesmerized. Such touches had never been enticing when she did it herself, but now it caused her to ache even more.

The throbbing inside her was becoming unbearable and she whimpered, parting her legs in hope that she wouldn’t have to say what she wanted; she wasn’t sure she had the words for it at the moment. She, who always had something to say, was rendered speechless by the fire he stoked inside her.

It appeared he understood. Slowly, impossibly slow, he skimmed down the slopes of her butt and slid a single hand up the inside of her slick thigh. His touch was light - almost tender - his hands so warm with textured skin, reminding her of jacquard. She was desperate to feel him where she burned. “Please,” she begged breathlessly.

The words had barely left her when his hand finally connected with her needy flesh, making her cry out and buck into his hand. He moved up to cup her mound before letting a finger trace painfully slow down her slit. She realized he was imitating what he’d seen her do the night before, studying what she enjoyed. Another warm flutter tickled in her chest.

The moment his finger grazed the hood of her clit, she moaned, her hands digging into the sheet beneath her. He stilled briefly before finding the little bud again, circling it lightly. She groaned his name into her pillow, pleading for him to keep going.

She felt a short slide of another digit near her wet core before the finger at her clit ceased its movements. It was only for a fleeting moment; soon, a long textured finger slick with her juices continued attending to her swollen pearl, the pressure deliciously firm and just what she needed. 

She was so focused on the steady stroking that she almost yelped when another one of his fingers tentatively entering her core. Her inner muscles pulsed around the intrusion, her body enjoying the sense of being filled, and her voice released a cooing noise in response to the sensation. “Oh Entrapta, how you burn like a sun,” he groaned behind her, his words stimulating her as much as his fingers. “Such softness, I’ve never known… Fuck, Entrapta.”

She heard the telling sound of clothing being pushed aside and turned her head to the side to watch as he mindlessly pulled out his erection, his focus completely on her. Another finger sank into her, filling her entirely, and they both moaned. 

He began to stroke his length in time with his thrusting fingers, the finger on her clit rubbing harder. Her hips began to move on their own in chase of her steady rising climax, riding his hand while she watched him pleasure himself. His eyes were on her sex, watching intently as she began to grind against his touch.

She was reaching the peak of her pleasure, trying to fight off her impending orgasm because she wanted him to come with her. But it was futile. Closing her eyes, she let it wash over her, her inner walls tightening around his digits and her muscles tensing in the waves of rapture. In the distance she heard him moan and she opened her eyes to see his length swelling in his hand, his head thrown back and then her name in a gasp of breath as he spilled his cum over his hand. 

His fingers slowed their movements until she'd calmed completely, carefully easing out of her. She was feeling boneless, ready to close her eyes and melt into the mattress beneath her when she heard a familiar sound. Grabbing the sheet to wrap around herself in a sudden bout of self-consciousness, she turned around to see him lick her essence off his fingers, his eyes shut and a faint trill coming from his throat. It was one of the most erotic things she could imagine. 

She watched him as he licked every single drop away. When he opened his eyes and saw her stare, he blushed and looked away in embarrassment. He didn't understand how sexy she found it. 

Despite her utter exhaustion, she reached out and boldly swept a finger over the cum on his other hand. He watched her with wide eyes and a blush from his cheeks to his ears as she put her finger in her mouth and sucked, humming in appreciation. It tasted sweet, almost fruity, and somehow a lot like she imagined he would. 

After licking her finger clean, she managed to get her limp hair to reach for some tissue to clean the rest of his hand with. She then padded the mattress next to her, more nervous of rejection than she should've been after what they'd just done. "Stay?" she said hopefully and he nodded with a tiny, shy smile. 

She scooted over to the side of the bed to make more room for him while he wiped off his hand and hid away his manhood. He lay down next to her, mirroring her position of lying on the side. They looked at each other and she felt so close to him in every way. There was no need for touch, no need for words, just the two of them together. 

She knew they should talk about all of it, what they were to each other and what would happen now, but she just wanted to treasure this moment a little longer. 

Slowly, her eyes began to droop no matter how she tried to fight it. "Stay," she repeated in a whisper with her last strength and right before she fell asleep, she heard his answer. 

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have ended on a happy note, but things are still not settled for these two. Keep an eye out for the next installment.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you like it, leave a comment and let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me amazing writing powers, so tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
